


Последний лепесток пламени

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: В день великого жертвоприношения жестокий завоеватель нападает на последний храм Предвечного Пламени, желая осквернить пламя и присвоить его избранного.





	Последний лепесток пламени

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг легенды, связанной с цветком антуриумом. глобальное AU, лютый ООС понтифика Саливана, твинцест, роскомнадзор одного из основных персонажей за кадром, упоминаются человеческие жертвоприношения (почти по канону)

Хранительницы украшают храм красными цветами. «Такой великий день, — говорят все; их речи — как шелест крыльев ночного мотылька в темноте. — Ваш великий день».

День, когда пламя должно восстать.

День, когда пламя разгорится ярче.

Лотрик кивает им и не спорит. Предвечное Пламя дарует жизнь, оно защищает людей и землю от страшной судьбы. Только справедливо, если взамен оно порой требует жертвы. В мире, почти захваченном Пламенем Осквернённым, такая цена не кажется ни чрезмерной, ни даже высокой. Кем надо быть, чтобы считать иначе?

Жертвой, — думает Лотрик. — Для этого надо всего-то навсего быть жертвой. 

Мной.

«Давай убежим, — шепчет он, прильнув к широкой груди брата в душной ночной тишине. В покоях избранного Пламенем глубокий альков и широкое ложе, на котором они сплетаются, касаясь друг друга нежно и жадно, в привычном стремлении стать одним целым. — Давай убежим на край света, туда, куда ещё не добралось осквернение, и проживём жизнь вместе, как обычные люди».

Он сам не верит в то, что говорит. Проклятие осквернённого огня распространяется быстро, незаметно, как поветрие, и на заражённых им землях происходят ужасные вещи: посевы гибнут, сохнет земля, мертвецы встают из могил и ходят среди живых. Жестокий владыка Саливан создаёт из восставших армию — и проклятие продолжает распространяться.

«Давай, — соглашается Лориан, целуя ладони брата, его дрожащие хрупкие пальцы. — Давай убежим».

Он позволяет Лотрику опрокинуть себя на постель, лечь сверху, расплескав вокруг бледные спутанные пряди волос. Он держит Лотрика в руках, как держал бы лепесток живого подвижного огня — того огня, который поклялся защищать любой ценой, принимая бремя командующего храмовыми войсками.

Их храм — последний оплот Предвечного Пламени. Некуда бежать.

***

Первое послание владыки Саливана почти учтиво: он предлагает защиту и покровительство, обещает всем служителям храма достойные должности в своей свите, а избранному Пламенем — место рядом с собой. Какого рода будет это место не уточнялось, но догадаться было нетрудно: Саливан знал Лотрика прежде, чем поднял знамя Осквернённого Пламени, и уже тогда отчаянно его желал.

Вторым становится формальный ультиматум: сдайтесь добровольно, и сохраните жизни. Лотрик долго сидит над ответом, стараясь не смеяться; смех вышел бы горьким и наверняка безумным. Хочется позвать Лориана, почувствовать надёжную опору его сильной руки, но Лориан на стенах, планирует оборону при штурме; с момента получения ультиматума они почти не виделись.

В конце концов Лотрик не отвечает Саливану ничего. Молчание — достаточный ответ.

«Сохраните жизни», — одними губами шепчет Лотрик и беззвучно смеётся. 

В древних летописях сохранился рассказ о его невообразимо далёком предке, принесшим высочайшую жертву Предвечному Пламени и тем снявшим проклятие со своей земли. Нет причин полагать, что второй раз это не сработает.

Но как же хочется жить!

Лотрик опускает пальцы в огонёк лампады и вскрикивает, отдёрнув руку.

***

День приношения жертвы Предвечному Пламени должен быть великим праздником. Двери храма открываются в этот день, и паломники, преодолевшие многие мили и невзгоды, могут наблюдать как избранный отдаёт свою жизнь, чтобы гаснущее Пламя восстало и распространило свою защиту на земли, лежащие окрест.

В блеске ритуала, в песнопениях, в окружении цветов и богатых подношений — вот как должно это быть.

Накануне великого дня храм осаждают войска владыки Саливана, и Лотрик не может даже как следует обнять Лориана на прощание, когда тот уходит руководить обороной: мешают глухие доспехи, мешают встревоженные наблюдатели. Он только долго держит его руку, чувствуя, как бешено колотится пульс — их общий пульс, — и не зная, как выразить разом всё, что чувствует. 

В светлых глазах брата он видит отражение собственных мыслей.

Лориан погибнет там, в безнадёжной попытке отразить штурм намного превосходящих сил, если Лотрик не накормит собой Пламя. 

Лориан лучше погибнет там, чем выживет ценой жертвы Лотрика.

Ещё миг они смотрят друг другу в глаза: как приговорённые перед казнью, как влюблённые перед вечной разлукой, как испуганные дети.

Потом Лориан уходит, а Лотрик остаётся, завороженно глядя в слабое, едва тлеющее Пламя. 

Он ждёт, когда сердцебиение успокоится, и только тогда приказывает — спокойно и звучно, как подобает избранному:

— Начинайте ритуал.


End file.
